BTS :: WIRE - TaeKook
by kirameku-14
Summary: Taehyung frustasi akan kabel laptop sialan yang sudah habis masa pakainya sementara sang eomma tak mau meminjamkan dirinya uang dan juga waktu gajiannya yang masih seminggu lagi. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dengan kabel di lubangnya itu? Mencoba mengurangi rasa frustasi kekasihnya kah? TAEKOOK, BL, PWP.
_._

 _Terjaga kala yang lainnya terlelap._

 _Berpikir kala yang lainnya menjemput mimpi._

 _Mengelana jauh, sejauh apa yang bisa ia pikirkan._

 _Meresapi… keheningan malam._

 _.._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **WIRE**_

 _ **A TaeKook fanfiction.**_

 _ **Boyslove, pwp, M for rate scene, DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ!**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rumah asri itu nampak tenang, indah dan juga hangat. Pekarangan rumah yang dihiasi berbagai macam tanaman hias dan juga bunga-bunga yang bermekaran sehingga mengundang datangnya kumbang maupun kupu-kupu mungil. Sebuah pohon yang menaungi rumah itu dan membuat rumah itu terasa sejuk. Di dinding pagar rumah itu, wisteria, bunga merambat berwarna ungu itu bermekaran dan menambah keasrian rumah itu. Rerumputan yang tumbuh menutupi tanah pun menambah keelokkan rumah mungil itu. Sebelum…

"AAAAAAAAHRRRRGH! TIDAK! JANGAN LAGI!" sebelum teriakan menggelegar merusak keindahan pagi di rumah asri itu. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Kumohon kaupun jangan berulah. Demi dewa!" racauan tak jelas itu menggema di rumah mungil dua lantai itu.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! BERISIK!" itu… ibu Taehyung pemuda yang berteriak menggegerkan suasana nyaman rumah itu yang membentak. "Ada apa lagi? Apa lagi yang berulah?" Tanya sang ibu yang menghampiri anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan jengah.

" _Ummmaaaa._ " Rengek pemuda itu dan membuat sang ibu mendengus.

"Berhenti merengek dengan suara _ahjussi_ mesummu itu!" jawab sang ibu yang merasa geli dengan suara rengekkan putranya itu.

Membuat bibir Kim Taehyung, pemuda dengan rambut sewarna _coral_ cerah itu mencebik kesal. " _Umma_ , pinjamkan aku uang? Lihat… laptopku mati. Kabelnya sudah harus diganti…" meminjam, iya, ia mana bisa sembarangan meminta uang pada ibu eksentriknya itu.

"APA?!" gelegar sang ibu mendengar satu lagi barang anaknya yang rusak. "Baru dua minggu lalu ponselmu rusak dan aku sudah memberikan ponsel baru padamu!"

"Baru apanya, itu ponsel sudah berpindah berapa tangan!" potong Kim Taehyung kesal, karena saat ponselnya rusak dan sang ibu memberikan solusi termudah karena tak mau meminjamkan uangnya pada anaknya untuk memperbaiki ponsel tersebut dengan cara memberikan ponsel bekas entah milik siapa.

"Ponsel itu kan memang baru, baru di tanganmu." Jawab sang ibu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

" _Umma_ , kumohon… aku gajian masih seminggu lagi. Aku tak membeli yang asli, yang cukup untuk menyalakan laptop ini lagi ya? Ya? Ya? _Umma_ cantik kesayanganku?" kini sang anak sudah menggelayuti tangan ibunya dan merajuk manja. Sedangkan sang ibu sibuk menjauhkan wajah anaknya yang tampak bagaikan om-om mesum itu.

"Tidak. Menyesal aku menjengukmu kesini. Sudah, aku sudah terlambat. Penerbangan ke Beijingku tak bisa batal hanya karenamu." Dan sang ibu dengan angkuhnya menendang sang anak lalu berlalu dengan koper di tangannya meninggalkan sang anak yang terduduk tak percaya akan sikap antik ibunya yang sudah menaiki taksi pesanannya.

"DASAR _UMMA_ JAHAT! KIM HEECHUL SIAL! MEMINJAMKAN UANG UNTUK ANAKMU SAJA TIDAK MAU!" raung Kim Taehyung yang kini meratapi nasibnya memiliki sang ibu seperti Kim Heechul. "Andai _appa_ sudah kembali. Aku pasti puas meminta apapun padanya. Menyebalkan. Kenapa sifat _umma_ ku harus seperti itu… huaaaa, laptop…" ratap Kim Taehyung yang kini berbaring di samping laptopnya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Ia Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang mewarisi seratus persen keunikkan sang ibu namun menolak disamakan dengan ibunya itu, karena ibunya kejam dan Kim Taehyung tak suka sifat menyebalkan itu. Dan, perlu ditegaskan lagi, ibunya merupakan manusia terpelit di dunia. Semenjak Taehyung bekerja sambilan, ibunya tak mau menanggung keuangan Taehyung untuk hal-hal sepele seperti kebutuhan kampusnya, kebutuhan kamar mandinya, kebutuhan transportasinya. Sungguh, ibunya sudah keterlaluan. Dan kenapa _appa_ baik, tampan, gagah dan juga CEO perusahaan global itu menurut saja semua perintah ibunya? Lalu membiarkan Taehyung merana seperti sekarang. Taehyung benar-benar sedih.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak pagi teraniaya itu, Taehyung kini terduduk frustasi akan permasalahannya. Gajiannya masih seminggu lagi, belum lagi uang gajiannya akan ia pakai untuk beberapa keperluan dan menyisihkan uang untuk kejadian seperti ini tak ada dibenak Taehyung. Pun meminjam uang pada sahabatnya… gengsi Taehyung yang selangit membuatnya tak pernah bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada sahabatnya.

"Arrgggh!" geram Taehyung sembari menatapi ujung kabel charger laptopnya dan memutarnya lalu memasukkannya pada lubang tempat pengisian daya laptopnya. Menekuk kabel itu… kemudian memelintirnya. "Ah! Menyebalkan!" dan ia selesai memainkan kabel malang yang sudah tak berfungsi itu.

Samar-samar Taehyung mendengar bunyi, sepertinya ada yang sedang memasukkan kombinasi angka keamanan di depan sana.

" _Hyungie_!"

Ah… iya, Taehyung melupakan pemuda kelinci itu dua hari ini karena masalah laptopnya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai melupakan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku di kamar!" teriak Taehyung menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda kelinci itu, Jeon Jungkook, lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak Taehyung mengenyam tangga tertinggi di kelas pendidikan sekolah menengah atasnya sementara Jungkook masihlah murid baru. "Kau baik-baik saja, _hyungie_?" Tanya Jungkook mengulurkan kepalanya dulu sebelum memasuki kamar Taehyung.

"Tidak Kookie…" rajuk Taehyung yang kini merentangkan tangannya, meminta Jungkook untuk masuk ke pelukannya.

Jungkook melangkah ringan dan menaiki ranjang kekasih tampannya itu sebelum menghambur memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa _hyungie_? Mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Jungkook ketika menyamankan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Taehyung.

"Aku kesal." Mulai Taehyung untuk kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya dan mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Kalau ada orang tempat Taehyung mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, maka jawabannya adalah pemuda di dalam dekapannya ini. Taehyung selalu menceritakan segalanya begitupun Jungkook dan mereka saling mengerti akan diri pasangan mereka masing-masing. Pengertian dan pemahaman ini yang membuat hubungan mereka awet selama tiga tahun ini tanpa adanya pertengkaran yang berarti.

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook mendesah pelan sebelum menanggapi semua cerita yang dilontarkannya. "Jadi _hyungie_ ingin aku melakukan apa untuk meredakan kekesalan _hyungie_?" Tanya Jungkook ringan, seringan seringaian yang terpasang di wajah Taehyung.

"Kau selalu mengerti aku sayang!" pekik Taehyung penuh canda.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk memandangi mata Jungkook yang memancarkan sinar polosnya. "Setan kecil." Desah Taehyung sebelum mengecupi bibir _plump_ Jungkook. Memang, setan kecil, karena hanya Taehyung yang tahu seberapa liarnya setan kecil yang memasang tampang polos di hadapannya ini.

Kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi pagutan mesra, membuat dada keduanya terengah-engah demi melanjutkan pagutan menggoda itu. Bibir atas Taehyung memaguti bibir bawah Jungkook sementara kedua tangan Jungkook kini bergerak meremas helaian _coral_ cerah Taehyung.

"Ukhh… _hyungieh_ …" desah Jungkook disela-sela pagutan mereka.

Taehyung melepaskan pagutan itu dan memandangi Jungkook dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Jungkook yang sebelumnya terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya itu kini mulai merinding menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasih tampannya itu. Tapi… apapun yang dipikirkan dan akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung, Jungkook takkan menolaknya, malah pemuda Jeon itu akan menerima dengan senang hati dan akan melantunkan desahan surgawinya.

Taehyung bergidik sebentar seakan sedang mengalami masa transnya, "Buka seluruh pakaianmu, dan duduk mengangkang menghadapku." Perintah Taehyung dengan nada absolutnya.

Nada absolut dan suara berat penuh noda itu membuat tengkuk Jungkook bergedik merasakan sensasinya saat tubuhnya terpaku dan jari-jemarinya menerima begitu saja perintah itu, hei, Jungkook sudah mengatakannya bukan? Ia akan menerima apa saja yang sedang dipikirkan Taehyung terhadap tubuhnya ini.

Jari-jemari Jungkook merayap pelan menghampiri kemeja putihnya itu, " _Hyungieh_ ingin Kookie membuka pakaian Kookie?" Tanya Jungkook memulai permainan mereka dengan menguji kesabaran Taehyung.

Alis Taehyung terangkat sebelah sebelum tersenyum meremehkan, Taehyung membawa dirinya beranjak pada sofa di depan ranjangnya. Duduk menyilangkan kaki, menyunggingkan senyuman menantang dan memandangi kelinci sial di hadapannya. "Ya, lepaskan pakaianmu, sayang." Ujar Taehyung menanggapi ujian menggoda Jungkook.

"Baik… Kookie akan mematuhi semua perintah _hyungie_ …" jari lentik itu perlahan membuka kancing bajunya dengan interval begitu panjang antara satu kancing dengan kancing lainnya. Jeda dengan interval waktu yang lumayan panjang itu membuat Jungkook memandangi Taehyung, menggodanya.

Sementara Taehyung hanya memandang datar kelakuan kelinci binalnya.

Jungkook melanjutkan melepaskan kemejanya dengan perlahan, menampilkan bahu mulus yang mengintip malu di balik kemeja yang telah tersingkap itu.

Jari-jemari Jungkook merambat dari bagian selatan tubuhnya, naik… menyentuh ringan seringan bulu pada perutnya dan sedikit bermain dengan dadanya yang menyembul itu. Lalu jari-jemari itu menjelajahi lehernya sebelum naik dan masuk ke celah bibir _plump_ merona itu.

"Ummmh… _hyungiehh_ …" desah Jungkook memancing hasrat Taehyung yang masih memandanginya datar. Namun, seringai kecil dan puas Jungkook layangkan saat matanya menatapi sebuah tenda telah terbangun di selangkangan Taehyung.

Bagaikan penari telanjang, Jungkook berlutut dan menggeliatkan badannya naik turun. Tangannya yang tak sedang berada di mulutnya bergerak menyingkap kemeja putih itu sedikit lebih banyak.

Jungkook memajukan tubuhnya, merangkak ke arah Taehyung, memandangi Taehyung dengan segala kekurang-ajarannya. " _Hyungieh_ , ingin bermain dengan kelinci?" tanyanya, lalu Jungkook kini berbaring menyandar setelah melepaskan seluruh fabrik yang melekat di badan bagian atasnya.

Kaki jenjang Jungkook yang tak tertutupi dikarenakan _short-pants_ merahnya itu menekuk dan membuat kangkangannya makin menantang Taehyung. Jari Jungkook mendarat tepat di atas fabrik halus itu dan bergerak menusuk-nusuk tempat yang seharusnya kedutan lubang Jungkook itu. " _Hyungieh_ … ayo isi ini dengan yang gemuk, panjang dan berurat itu." Pancing Jungkook lagi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **.**_

Pancingan itu membuat Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri dan melangkah ke atas ranjang. "Buka!" Ujar Taehyung penuh perintah dan sekali lagi membuat Jungkook merinding menikmati sensasi penuh Taehyung akan tubuhnya.

Jungkook mengangkat bokongnya untuk meloloskan celananya dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menyingkirkan _short-pants_ nya serta celana dalamnya. "Sudah, _hyungie._ " Lapor Jungkook.

Taehyung bergerak, merambati tubuh Jungkook. Mengecupi tiap jengkal yang dilalui bibirnya. Meninggalkan ruam-ruam kemerahan kepemilikkan. Menghasilkan desahan selangit Jungkook.

" _Hyungie_!" pekik Jungkook saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki rektumnya. Kecil… namun bukan jari Taehyung. Bergerigi… ujungnya terasa bulat dan sedikit dingin? "A-apa yang kau masukkan _hyungie_?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung menyeringai sebelum tangannya memperlihatkan apa yang ia telah masukkan ke lubang Jungkook. "Kabel?" jawab Taehyung dengan nada bertanya yang menyebalkan.

"K-kabel? _Hyungie_! Ini sama sekali tak memuaskanku! Argh…" decak Jungkook frustasi akan rasa kabel itu yang memasuki lubangnya. Kabel kecil namun panjang dan bergerigi yang tak bisa menjamah penuh lubang lapar Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat tubuh Jungkook yang menggeliat frustasi. "Kau merasakannya? Bagaimana kabel kecil ini membuatku frustasi? _Hm_?" Taehyung bergerak kembali dan memagut kembali bibir menggoda Jungkook yang melayangkan protesnya itu. "Sayang _plug_ nya hanya berbentuk I, padahal jika berbentuk L kurasa lubangmu mungkin takkan segatal sekarang kan?"

" _Hyungie_ , kumohon?"

Taehyung mengabaikan permohonan penuh dosa itu dan tetap saja memainkan lubang lapar Jeon Jungkook dengan kabel kecil yang tak seberapa itu. Jari Taehyung bergerak merambati kejantanan Jungkook, meremas penis yang sudah berdiri tegak itu dan menggerakkannya naik-turun untuk membantu Jungkook meraih kenikmatannya.

" _Hyungieh_ …" desah Jungkook. Satu tangannya bergerak meremas dadanya sementara yang satu lagi sibuk ia resapi jari-jemarinya, menggoda Taehyung dengan mencecapi jari-jemarinya sendiri.

Godaan yang berhasil? Ya.

Taehyung kini menggeram pelan sebelum melepas celananya, tanpa berniat melepas kemeja hitamnya yang sudah kusut itu. Bagaikan _sex god_ , balutan kemeja hitam itu membuat Taehyung terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi dan membuat pemuda kelinci itu menggeram puas karena pemuda seksi di atasnya ini adalah miliknya.

Tanpa _foreplay_ lebih lanjut, tanpa _lube_ sebagai pelicin, penis panjang dan gemuk serta berurat milik Taehyung merangsek memasuki rektum Jungkook yang sudah puas ia kerjai dengan kabel kecil itu.

"Saatnya mengisi lubang nakal ini dengan yang lebih berisi." Geram Taehyung rendah sebelum menghentakkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam rektum hangat dan sempit Jungkook.

Jungkook membeliakkan matanya, menerima hentakan Taehyung dengan mata terbelalak. " _HYUNGIE_!" pekik Jungkook menanggapi lubang sempitnya yang dihantam penis gemuk itu dalam sekali terjangan.

Tangan Jungkook yang memeluk lehernya itu membuat Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik yang sedang mengernyit merasakan bagaimana tiba-tiba saja lubang hangatnya terisi oleh Taehyung. " _Mian_ … kau begitu menggoda." Ujar Taehyung meminta maaf atas tindakkannya. Lalu mulai mengecupi bibir Jungkook setelah pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

" _Umh_ …" dengung Jungkook disela-sela kecupan itu. " _Hyungie_ bisa bergerak sekarang." Tambahnya.

Dengan geraakan konstannya, Taehyung mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan Jungkook dalam sekali hentakkan. Mencoba setidaknya mengurangi sakit Jungkook, pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Aaangh!" pekik Jungkook penuh dosa saat titik itu dihantam Taehyung, menghasilkan desahan-desahan penuh dosa lainnya setelah Taehyung bertubi-tubi menghantam titik itu. " _Hyungieh_ … gagahi aku… perkosa akuuu…" pinta Jungkook penuh dosa yang bergelimang di matanya.

Pancaran dosa yang membuat Taehyung menyeringai senang, "Jalang. Aku akan memperkosa dirimu, menggagahi dirimu dengan penisku, membuat lubang nakalmu terus meminta untuk kuisi dan membuat dirimu hamil anak-anakku." Di setiap penggalan kalimatnya, Taehyung menghantam lubang Jungkook penuh tekanan.

"Iya _hyungieh_! Buat diriku hamil!" tanggap Jungkook menyambut ucapan sinting Taehyung yang ingin membuat dirinya hamil.

" _Yeah_ , kau akan hamil anak-anakku!" lanjut Taehyung lagi diantara hujaman terdalamnya pada lubang Jungkook.

"Aaangh… _hyungie_! Aku!"

Mengerti dengan Jungkook yang akan mencapai puncaknya, Taehyung semakin gencar menumbuk lubang kecil milik Jungkook yang telah menelan penis panjangnya itu. Semakin bertambah kecepatan Taehyung menggempur lubang itu, semakin menggairahkan pula desahan yang dihasilkan Jungkook.

" _Hyungieh_!" pekik Jungkook saat dirinya mencapai puncak, melecutkan semprotan spermanya membasahi kemeja hitam seksi Taehyung dan juga perutnya sendiri.

Tak lama berselang, akibat kedutan kencang Jungkook paska orgasmenya ditambah wajah memerah Jungkook dan juga bibir merah yang terengah-engah menikmati sensasi orgasme dan juga tumbukkan Taehyung itu membuat Taehyung pun mencapai orgasmenya. Puncak kenikmatan terbaik yang selalu dicapai Taehyung dengan memandangi wajah penuh dosa kelincinya.

Kepala Jungkook bersandar pasrah pada ranjang Taehyung sementara tangannya terkulai lemah menikmati semua kenikmatan yang mereka berdua hasilkan.

Taehyung perlahan melepaskan kemejanya, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan selesai dengan sekali saja kan Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung di telinga Jungkook penuh dengan keseksian akan suaranya itu.

Jungkook membuka kedua kelopak matanya, berpaling menatap Taehyung yang sedang menyeringai seksi itu. "Kau mau selanjutnya di mana _hyungie_? Sofa? Balkon? Dapur? Atau kamar mandimu?" tantang Jungkook.

Membuat Taehyung makin menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan bergerak mengangkat tubuh kelinci itu dengan penisnya yang masih tertanam di lubang hangat itu. "Kamar mandi, aku butuh sensasi dinginnya air ditengah-tengah pergulatan panas kita."

"Setuju _hyungie_!" ujar Jungkook sembari melenguh pelan merasakan sembari berjalan, penis Taehyung yang menghantam lubangnya itu. Kedua lengannya yang memegang erat leher Taehyung itu meremas pelan leher Taehyung memberitahukan Taehyung kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Selanjutnya, desahan kenikmatan itu berlanjut di kamar mandi yang tak tertutupi itu. Memperlihatkan sedikit kegiatan nakal sepasang kekasih itu. Kegiatan panas yang dilakukan kelinci manis untuk mengurangi kekesalan kekasih tampannya.

Ah… biarkan mereka membuat anak mereka di dalam sana.

Dan kalian… berhenti memandangi mereka!

 _ **.**_

 _ **..taekook…**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **.**_

 _YOLO!_

 _Adek-adek mesyumku!_ _ **Yoonginugget, InfinitelyLove, springyeol, yellow-ssi, fxgurl**_ _dan juga_ _ **JeonJeonzKim**_ _yang lagi UN, ini adalah apa yang aku realisasikan akan kefrustasian aku ketika laptopku matiiii. Eotte? Haha._

 _Readers-nim dan juga TaeKook shipper yang membaca ini eotte? Maapkeun jika cerita ini terlalu nakal. Sorry not sorry deh kalau kalian syuka ini._

 _Dan kenapa Kim Heechul muncul disini… aku syuka liat interaksi Heenim dengan Taehyung di Weekly Idol, doi adore Taehyung sama Jungkook banget. Uri Kookie Kookie~ aku paling gatahan pas Heenim bilang gitu. Pssst, Heenim GS disini ya…_

 _Jja, sampai jumpa di story aku yang lainnya…_

 _Byebye!_


End file.
